User blog:Seraphimon44/Angemon 44 Off Season 1: Stone Cold Steve Austin vs Sub Zero
Cast: Stone Cold: Epic Lloyd Sub Zero: Markiplier or Egoraptor Locations: Stone Cold: Raw is War ring Sub Zero: MK2 stage Battle: Ok Kids Gather Around its time for an Off Season Rap Battle Stone Cold Steve Austin Vs Sub Zero Begin 'Glass Shaters" SCSA: I dont need no introduction bout to give you reprocusions Once you facing against the rattlesnake, leave you with more than a concussion Im stronger than a Rock, cause im about to make you crumble You fight to the death, but can you stand a Royal Rumble ? My flows venemous bout to stun your ass numerously You allways attack the weak, cause you cant Fight in the Streets? If I can beat this jackass give me a Hell Yeah Crowd: Hell Yeah SCSA: Than im'a Jax you up cause you need an Er- medic ( Fuck Yeah) Sub Zero: Hah nice try, but its time for a chiller Once the ice cold combatant steps up to this redneck geezer Straight from the arcades, steal your soul like Shang Tsung Then I will rip your own heart out, cant breathe in your lungs ? I was trained to be the best my feats are legendary You dont have a care in the world, can't handle the burdern I carry You claim that your flows cold, when you cant even sing properly I rack up more than the McMahons, so Here Comes The Money Im Goro-ing for the gold, locked in my Cage, you wining is just Disturbed Your not Stunning at all Stevie, looks like you just lost your blaze (absurd) Cause you should have known that your glory was over once you steped up to me My flow was an Ice Age, and i just put you in the deep freeze Stone Cold: Alright time for me to break your Hart, I can beat up any Noob Crowd: (What) Stone Cold: So im gonna drink 1 (What) 2 (What) 3 (What) Beers and prove to you that you will never see boobs My flow is stornger than a Scorpion's sting, I still get the huge pops Im the ringmaster buddy, so its your turn to fuck off Im still the greatest champion around, so your just out of luck Douse you with rhymes, leave you wet like my beer truck My flows a Sweet Chin Music, cant handle my fan Ministry I may fought my last match, but my name is still etched in history Sub Zero: Etched in History, just because you where King Of The Ring Nice try pal, we all know you used to be Million Dollor bling Now my flow is a blizard, cause theres No Way Out You try to stun me 'Freeze' looks like your guts fell out 3:16 ? You aint a preacher man, besides you already had your last match I think you need a vacation, a 'Two Man Power Trip' bytch This is like Lesnar vs Goldberg nothing more than a .... Anouncer: Babality Sub Zero: Cause my rhymes are like your neck a..... Anouncer: Fatality!!! Who Won Whos Next You Decide Epic HELLL YEAH Battles of Angemon 44 Hints for Next Legit Battle: First ever Guest Rappers (Yay), Tell me how to get out of here Category:Blog posts